1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds which are derivatives of benzoisothiazole oxime, a process for preparing the same and plant protection agents for control of fungi and bacteria containing, as an effective component, at least one of said derivatives of benzoisothiazole oxime.
2. Prior Art Statement
Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 38080/1970, 38356/1970 and 37247/1974 disclose that certain benzoisothiazole system compounds are useful for control of fungi and bacteria in agricultural and like applications. However, the results of appraisal tests on the effects of these known compounds to plants reveal that further improvements thereof are desirous.